ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charybdis
Suspected non-canon info I have reverted the recent edit to this article, because I doubt the validity of the additions made. I present that version of the article here, for verification by the author (new additions in bold): The SS Charybdis was a NASA spaceship, UN registry NAR-52, launched on July 23, 2037. The ship had a crew of 15 and was under the command of Colonel Stephen G. Richey. For a propulsion system, the Charybdis had a Block D Gas-Core Fission Reactor which allowed the 1500 metric ton spaceship to produce a net delta-vee of 7.44x10e3 NVP. 'The ''Charybdis was Earth's third manned attempt to travel beyond the Sol system. The ships mission objectives included: survey of deep extra solar environment to distance of 100 AU; interaction of Solar magnetic field at heliopause; Long-duration crew habitation; and USAF electric-fields experiment module adaptability study (interagency co-op program). On February 7, 2038 contact with the Charybdis. ' '''The official NASA report read as follows: "Vehicle systems at telemetry cutoff indicated thrust abnormality. Vehicle attained 12x solar escape velocity 2.56 hours earlier than planned. Assumed vehicle was lost with consumables run out, 20% possibility of crew survival with hibernation systems at low usage mode D.S. tracking history. Follow up mission ''Jacob resulted in negative track." Although unknown at the time, the ship was swept off course by an unknown alien force, and debris from the ship was discovered by the Klingons in 2365 orbiting the system's eighth planet of the Theta 116 system. The remains of the ship were later investigated by the . ( , The Continuing Mission).' Simply put - where did this information come from, and is it supported by evidence from a valid resource? -- Michael Warren | [[User talk:DarkHorizon|''Talk]] 21:35, Sep 10, 2004 (CEST) : I don't recall a source that I can point to, but I do recall a discussion on Flare a while back where information like this was brought to light. IIRC all the technical-type data comes from the Okudagram that Picard and Riker were looking at at one point in the episode. : I do remember the line about the Klingons being the first to find the wreckage, though. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:22, Sep 11, 2004 (CEST) : Update: Found it! The discussion is at http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/1773.html and the image can be found at http://flareupload.pleh.net/uploads/335/okuda_2.jpg ... but here's the kicker... the whole thing's a very elaborate fake! See this post buried away on the fourth page: http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/1773/4.html#000056 -- So that means that all the technical data is fandom/fake. However, the part about the Klingons finding the cruiser and notifying the Enterprise definitely is canon. See the script for the mention. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 02:42, Sep 11, 2004 (CEST) ::Correct, the complete last paragraph is canon - plus, I think, the fact that it was the third attempt to leave the solar system. -- Cid Highwind 12:10, 11 Sep 2004 (CEST) :::This information came directly from the reference book "Star Trek, The Next Generation: The Continuing Mission" as originally stated (referred to all along) in the article when I wrote it. The only thing that is fake, with regards the Flare discussion is the picture of the ship - the rest is taken directly from the book and was originally written by Micheal Okuda for and was from the unseen display Picard was reading about the Charybdis. The data for the SS Mariposa, USS Phoenix , and details of the key provisions to the rights to the Barzan wormhole also came from this guide. Its canon or as-canon as any other unreadable display or plaque on the show that can only otherwise be seen in a behind-the-scenes reference such as the one mentioned above. In fact, "Ex Astris Scientia" (Unknown Earth Ship section) makes passing reference to the same Okudagram: "Jacob, probable name of a starship sent to investigate the whereabouts of the Charybdis some time after 2037 (TNG: "The Royale") An Okudagram in the episode mentions a "followup mission Jacob". We may assume that the mission name is identical to the ship name." --FuturamaGuy 15:38, 21 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::::So, was this Okudagram visible but just not legible or wasn't it onscreen at all? Kennelly 16:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Novel "Federation" The Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens novel "Federation" (1993) mentions Charybdis as one of several efforts, all failures, at manned probes beyond the solar system in an attempt to reach Alpha Centauri and explore the oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere planet that was detected by lunar-based telescopy. The Reeves-Stevens book ties in nicely with the reference in . GCapp1959 09:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) There's still a fake in here As far as I remember it, the second LCARS display is real: http://www.neutralzone.de/database/PreFederation/21thcentury/ESS_Charybdis07.jpg, and also appears in the Continuing Mission. The first one, however (http://www.neutralzone.de/database/PreFederation/21thcentury/ESS_Charybdis03.jpg) is a hoax played by Kris Trigwell and others of the then-active EAS Advanced Spaceship Design Bureau on the unsuspecting members of Flare. In short, picture with schematic = fabricated by fans, picture with text, real concept re-reprinted in Continuing Mission. I'm not sure that last one actually showed up on screen. — Harry usr tlk 10:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Neither one of the pictures was used onscreen. If anyone actually owns Continuing Mission, please confirm that Harry's claim is true. The fanon should be purged if this is the case. --Pseudohuman 16:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just checked my copy of Continuing Mission. The second LCARS image linked (the one with the text) is a scan of the top of page 81. — Harry usr tlk 20:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC)